particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Radical Citizen's Intiative
The Radical Citizen's Intiative or RCI is a new alliance of campaigning groups, resident's associations, trade union branches, minor political parties, mutualist societies, and Non Governmental Organisations (NGOs) in Cildania. They claim to represent ordinary people who are fed up with the current "pro corporate" policies of the mainstream political parties, and to stand in the traditions of the Radical Democratic Convergence, and the Mutualist Party of Cildania. Following two unsuccessful general election campaigns where the party has failed to make the expected impact on the political scene, there has been a reorganisation of the party. Mission Statement The RCI says it stands for Social Justice, Direct Democracy, Worker's rights, Sustainability, Accountability, and Technlogical Progress. It has a fairly broad and loose manifesto which is open to a constant change, this is probably necasary due to the large number of sometimes competing groups within the "party". Manifesto 2758 The party's manifesto launched at a flashy press conference in January 2758, and promised and ratified to stand for the next five years had these subject areas; *'Democratic Reforms' - Rename the House of Commons, "The Federal Assembly", increase it to 500 members, and reduce their pay to be equal to that of the average skilled worker, and reduce electoral terms to 36 months. Devolve more powers to local governments and abolish the local mayors offices handing their power to local councils. *'Economic Justice' - Create incentives for the formation of democratic works councils to run businesses, reduce sales taxes, increase corporation tax, subsidise medical prescriptions, and pharmaceutical research. Introduce good, and liveable unemployment benefits, and ban employers from sacking striking workers. *'Environmental Justice' - Protect endangered animals, create nationally funded and administered forests and parks, and increase funding for public transport. *'Peace and War' - Restrict use of chemical, biological, and nuclear weapons, ban landmines, and reduce defence spending. *'Civil Liberties' - Abolish the death penalty, restrict the powers of the police, and increase funding for legal support for people on low incomes. The manifesto has actually been published as a 96 page A4 paperback, after two years of discussion by a Manifesto Committee elected at the second annual conference, the publication has been frought by difficulties, and has seen two small factions quit the party because of serious differences of opinion. Marcus Hamilton, leader of the New Free Liberals of Cildania condemed the manifesto as; "a document worthy of the Communist Party", in a press conference to explain his resignation from the Executive Committee. Structure (see also Affiliated Organisations of the RCI, and Sections of the RCI) The party is organised according to the principles of Extreme Federalism, and Direct Democracy. During the first nine years it didn't have a formal membership, instead any member of an affiliate organisation was automatically allowed membership rights - even if they were members or supporters of a rival political party. However following two poor electoral showings where their vote fell way below what was expected and way below total affiliate membership the party has decided to adopt an "opt in" membership, where members of affiliates can join for free, but have to fill in a membership application, and sign a declaration that they are not members of a registered major party already. In addition people who are not members of affiliates are now able to join at the base rate of 26 Cildars per calander year. Intitial membership in the first six months of the new policy has been around 23,000. Branches The principal units are the local branches which are organised in each Municipality, and meet at least monthly. Any member can attend and speak at these meetings, both officially mandated delegates of supporting orgs can vote - they get a number of votes according to the number of affilate members they represent, individual members get one vote. The branches are run on a day to day basis by the elected branch committees that are chosen every year at the AGM. Provinces These are the next level within the organisation, they are responsible for publicising the party at regional level, selecting canidates for both the regional slates in the federal elections, and the regional elections, and for overseeing the work of any members elected to the regional assembly. They are controlled by the Provincial Committee (PC) that meets once a month and is made up of delegates from the larger supporting orgs in that region. There is also the quarterly provincial delegate council (PDC) that meets to hold the PC to account, these are made up of branch delegates. National The governing body of the RCI is the annual conference, since the change in membership policy there are now some differences in conference makeup. Each branch has a number of delegates proportionate to its membership, in addition there are elected and mandated delegates from every supporting organisation of the party, at the rate of one delegate for every 1000 members. Conference votes on party policy, the constitution, and elects the Executive Steering Committee (ESC). The ESC runs the party between conferences, and generally meets monthly, though during election times it meets at least once a week. ESC members are elected on a winner takes all slate at conference, the number one name on the slate serves as ESC and party chair. Given that the most diverse and inclusive slate tends to win, the ESC can be quite big and some say unwieldy, the current committee has 74 members. Some members of the ESC are seconded to work full time for the party with officially designated officer roles, these posts are appointed by the committee from among their own members. Current full time officer roles include; National Organiser, National Secretary, Press Officer, Treasurer, and Spokesperson. The current spokesperson is David Sole who is also the Prime Ministerial candidate. Publications The RCI has resurrected Radical World, and Workers' Solidarity former publications of the RDC for it's own use. It has also launched (as of 2759) "The Cildanian Citizen" a daily eight page newspaper, that aims to report news, views, and propaganda that are representative of all sections of the party and it's affiliates. Funding The RCI is mainly funded by affiliation fees from supporting organisations, these are charged annually according to the number of members of the organisation in question. As of 2754 the rate is 1 Cildar per month, per member. Exceptions can be made for poorer affiliates. The current largest affilates are the League of Mutualist Societies, Federation of Coops and Syndicates (FCS), and the Cildanian Coalition of Free Residents Associations (Reside). Between them the big three pay over 1million cildars per month. Individuals, organisations, and companies are free to make further donations in accordance with Cildanian electoral law. One proposal under discussion is that if and when any candidates are elected to full time public office, they will have to donate all saleries to the party and will be paid a % back as a wage. This is a hot issue, mainly supported by various Leftwing groups, and opposed by the majority. Disagreements and Divisions Unsurprisingly for a party with many different tendencies and factions there are divisions within the RCI which have been obvious from before its public launch. There are distinct right and left wings within the party, as well as more complex disagreements. Broadly speaking among the party leadership Marie LaForge is considered to be on the right of the party, while the marxist academic David Sole is on the left. In reality both leaders are pragmatic and willing to compromise, at least publically. There was intial controversy when both the moderate social conservative Christian Progress movement, and the Lesbian and Gay Humanist League decided to affiliate. So far though both groups have merely indulged in friendly debate rather than open "civil war". One supporting organisation whose tactics have caused controversy are the Revolutionary Socialist Organisation, a 10,000 member strong Trotskyist grouping who publish the weekly tabloid Revolutionary Worker, and have openly criticised the party leadership and many of it's affiliates since joining. There has been a half hearted campaign to kick them out every since. Public Office Holders As a new party the RCI has no MPs or regional assembly members or governors. It does have a handful of local councillors scattered across the country, who were intially elected as members of some of the minor parties that have joined the intiative. These include the ruling Liberal Group of Cildania in the small city of Porth Madryn in Akinawa Province. Category:Political parties in Cildania